1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information input device, and more particularly to an input device used for detecting a target's coordinate and taking it as input information.
2. Description of Related Art
A several information input devices detect a target coordinate and takes it as the input information of characters, patterns and symbols corresponding thereto, or takes it as input information of an interactive game machine.
Taiwan Patent No. 1303770 discloses an information input device, including a microprocessor electrically connected to an image capturing device; a mirror is placed in front of a lens of the image capturing device, thereby allowing the image capturing device captures a reference image reflected by the mirror. When the microprocessor detects the image capturing device capturing that a user touches the reference image of at least one input zone of an image, and then generate a corresponding input signal according to the image capturing device capturing that the user touches the input image of the input zones.
Taiwan Patent Publishing No. 200813785 discloses an image position interpretation device, utilizing first and second reflecting mirrors to respectively reflect a target image to at least one lens of a image capturing device, and the target image is respectively captured as first and second images by the lens. A microprocessor processes the first and second images to obtain a corresponding coordinate value in the scope of an input operating face, where a horizontal optical axis of at least one image capturing device is parallel to the input operating face.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,202,860 discloses a coordinate input device working with at least display screen and desk-top surface as the pointing areas thereof, including a pair of cameras positioned in an upper left position and an upper right position of a display screen of a monitor lying close to a plane extending from the display screen of the monitor and views both a side face of an object in contact with a position on the display screen and a predetermined desk-top coordinate detection area to capture the image of the object within the field of view. The coordinate input device also includes a control circuit which calculates the coordinate value of a pointing tool, pointing to a position within a coordinate detection field, based on video signals output from the pair of cameras, and transfers the coordinate value to a program of a computer.